Profile Icon Pack
Profile Icon Packs were bought from the Bundles section of the market before Update 17. There were twenty eight profile icon packs in total, all of which are listed below. Profile Icons can only be bought individually from the Profile Icon select screen. Regular Icons are sold for each and Premium Icons are sold for each. Keep in mind that Profile Icons are purely cosmetic and do not change the gameplay in any way. Upon purchase the profile icons are tied to the player's account and will be available to use both in-game and on the forums, that is to say, the profile icon you set in-game becomes your forum avatar. How to change your Profile Icon or buy new ones: * Bring up your Menu and Select Profile. * Select Profile Icon and there you will be able to choose your profile icon or buy new ones. Default Profile Icons These 4 Profile Icons are available to every player from the start of the game. Series 1 These packs would generally include Profile Icons that depict the Warframe's default helmet and Series 1 helmet. All of the Series 1 Profile Icon packs were sold for . Ash Profile Icon Pack and Scorpion Ash Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = AshLight | profileimage_2 = AshDark | profileimage_3 = AshScorpionLight | profileimage_4 = AshScorpionDark }} Banshee Profile Icon Pack and Reverb Banshee Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = BansheeLight | profileimage_2 = BansheeDark | profileimage_3 = BansheeReverbLight | profileimage_4 = BansheeReverbDark }} Ember Profile Icon Pack and Phoenix Ember Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = EmberLight | profileimage_2 = EmberDark | profileimage_3 = EmberPhoenixLight | profileimage_4 = EmberPhoenixDark }} Excalibur Profile Icon Pack and Avalon Excalibur Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = ExcaliburLight | profileimage_2 = ExcaliburDark | profileimage_3 = ExcaliburAvalonLight | profileimage_4 = ExcaliburAvalonDark }} Frost Profile Icon Pack and Aurora Frost Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = FrostLight | profileimage_2 = FrostDark | profileimage_3 = FrostAuroraLight | profileimage_4 = FrostAuroraDark }} Loki Profile Icon Pack and Essence Loki Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = LokiLight | profileimage_2 = LokiDark | profileimage_3 = LokiEssenceLight | profileimage_4 = LokiEssenceDark }} Mag Profile Icon Pack and Coil Mag Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = MagLight | profileimage_2 = MagDark | profileimage_3 = MagCoilLight | profileimage_4 = MagCoilDark }} Nekros Profile Icon Pack and Raknis Nekros Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = NekrosLight | profileimage_2 = NekrosDark | profileimage_3 = RaknisNekrosLight | profileimage_4 = RaknisNekrosDark }} Nova Profile Icon Pack and Null Nova Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = NovaLight | profileimage_2 = NovaDark | profileimage_3 = NovaFluxLight | profileimage_4 = NovaFluxDark }} Nyx Profile Icon Pack and Menticide Nyx Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = NyxLight | profileimage_2 = NyxDark | profileimage_3 = NyxMenticideLight | profileimage_4 = NyxMenticideDark }} Rhino Profile Icon Pack and Thrak Rhino Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = RhinoLight | profileimage_2 = RhinoDark | profileimage_3 = RhinoThrakLight | profileimage_4 = RhinoThrakDark }} Saryn Profile Icon Pack and Hemlock Saryn Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = SarynLight | profileimage_2 = SarynDark | profileimage_3 = SarynHemlockLight | profileimage_4 = SarynHemlockDark }} Trinity Profile Icon Pack and Aura Trinity Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = TrinityLight | profileimage_2 = TrinityDark | profileimage_3 = TrinityAuraLight | profileimage_4 = TrinityAuraDark }} Valkyr Profile Icon Pack and Bastet Valkyr Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = ValkyrLight | profileimage_2 = ValkyrDark | profileimage_3 = ValkyrBastedLight | profileimage_4 = ValkyrBastedDark }} Vauban Profile Icon Pack and Esprit Vauban Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = VaubanLight | profileimage_2 = VaubanDark | profileimage_3 = VaubanEspritLight | profileimage_4 = VaubanEspritDark }} Volt Profile Icon Pack and Storm Volt Profile Icons. | profileimage_1 = VoltLight | profileimage_2 = VoltDark | profileimage_3 = VoltStormLight | profileimage_4 = VoltStormDark }} Series 2 These packs would generally include Profile Icons that depict the Warframe's Series 2 helmet. All of the Series 2 Profile Icon packs were sold for . Backdraft Ember Profile Icon Pack Chlora Saryn Profile Icon Pack Chorus Banshee Profile Icon Pack Gambit Vauban Profile Icon Pack Gauss Mag Profile Icon Pack Locust Ash Profile Icon Pack Meridian Trinity Profile Icon Pack Pendragon Excalibur Profile Icon Pack Pulse Volt Profile Icon Pack Squall Frost Profile Icon Pack Swindle Loki Profile Icon Pack Vanguard Rhino Profile Icon Pack Vespa Nyx Profile Icon Pack Notes * The Series 2 packs along with the Nova Profile Icon Pack were added in Update 9. * The Nekros Profile Icon Pack was added in Update 10. * It is not possible to obtain prime profile icons unless you bought the Prime Access pack for the corresponding warframe when it was available. (This excludes icon pack and icon pack) * As of Update 17 the Profile Icon Bundles were removed from the market and made so that they have to be bought individually from the profile icon selection screen. * Also because of Update 17 the Mag Prime and Frost Prime icons are no longer obtainable. Patch History }} See also * Market * Prime Access es:Paquete de iconos de perfil Category:Market